


music in your eyes

by crudescere



Series: words trickling, sentences filling [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: jaebeom writes music
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: words trickling, sentences filling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	music in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part of the prompt project i started to jumpstart my writing.
> 
> based on the prompt:  
> just jaebeom gushing about jinyoung's eye crinkles when he smiles because same

Jaebeom blinks and he snaps back to the present where he’s sitting alone in his producing chair, nothing but silence and static from the speakers to accompany him.

He hears laughter coming from somewhere.

He blinks again.

He sees a flash of white teeth, plush lips pulled upwards, lines framing deep, dark almond eyes—lines that are supposed to mar perfectly smooth skin but to Jaebeom feels like warm mornings snuggled under blankets and kisses that tasted of coffee and sunshine.

Lines that are supposed to cut but melt piercing gazes and soften harsh looks.

Lines that are supposed to distract but make Jaebeom focus.

Jaebeom blinks and he returns to the present, still alone in the dark, nothing but the monitor’s glow illuminating and casting shadows around the room.

He sees laughter. It sounds like music.

The lines of Jinyoung’s laughing eyes become the staff in Jaebeom’s music sheet.

**Author's Note:**

> 150 words because it won't keep still and be forced to lose the excess 50 words off


End file.
